


Reversal

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a scenario where Ciel has lost his soul, thus trapping Sebastian to serve him forever. </p><p>A very short fic, WAFFy (in my mind, anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

Ciel stood looking over the balcony, surveying his grand hallway and entrance to his family manor. Thanks to his demonic butler agreeing to be his butler forever and the fact his own soul was separated from his body, now Sebastian was locked into serving him. His own future was secure. The prey had unknowingly outwitted the tiger who had agreed to play with him a bit.

Suddenly he felt a twinge of guilt.

Now that Sebastian’s goal was out of reach, did he really have to act so demanding? So unreasonable with his requests? Sebastian surely was under his care now. Wasn’t it appropriate that he tend to Sebastian as well?

The thought remained with him until the early hours of the morning.

Sighing, Ciel got out of bed and resolved to track him down.

He knocked softly on Sebastian’s door.

“Enter.”

Recognising Ciel, Sebastian stood to attention as was appropriate for a butler.

“I- I just want to see if you’re OK.” Ciel looked at him with a tinge of sadness and worry.

Sebastian’s eyes widened, and his features became softer.

What happened next took Ciel by surprise. Sebastian strode forward, forcing Ciel backwards. Finally he was pinned against the wall, strong, lithe arms either side of his head.

“I see your soul has returned, young Master.”

Ciel gasped at the revelation and trembled as Sebastian leaned closer with a predatory grin.

“And I’m fine, thank you,” the butler said, smirking, eventually showing his jagged teeth.

Despite being put in a vulnerable position again, Ciel smiled.


End file.
